It is important to thoroughly and effectively wash one's hands to prevent the spread of diseases and viruses. Illness caused by hands contaminated with pathogens is well recognized and documented in the food service industry. It is estimated that 30% of all food-borne illness is caused by pathogens being transferred from contaminated hands to food and subsequently being ingested by the host. Contaminated hands are the major source for spreading food-borne illness caused by viral infections (e.g. Hepatitis A, Norovirus Gastroenteritis, and Rotavirus Gastroenteritis), some bacterial infections (e.g. Shigellosis, Staphylococcal Gastroenteritis, and Hemorrhagic Colitis), as well as some parasitic infections (e.g. Giardia Duodenalis, Toxoplasmosis, Intestinal Cryptosporidiosis, and Cyclosporiasis). Alcohol based hand sanitizers are a quick, efficient, and popular way to reduce the microbial concentration on one's hands. These alcohol based hand sanitizers are so popular they are ubiquitous in hospitals, day care centers, and the like. The ease of use without the need for an adequate supply of flowing water has made the sanitizers very popular.
The problem with alcohol based sanitizers is they leave your skin dry and susceptible to cracking. Cracking skin provides places for bacteria to hide in, thus aggravating the problem. Another problem is that the alcohol sanitizers are very flammable and storing large quantities (like a hospital would have) requires a secure and fireproof room. Alcohol based sanitizers also serves as a source of alcohol for the alcohol dependent person. Alcohol based hand sanitizers can kill some viruses, but do not kill the dreaded norovirus. For all the above reasons, there is a need to create an alcohol-free sanitizer.
New formulations of alcohol-free based hand sanitizers have been developed that utilize benzalkonium chloride (BZK) in an aqueous solution that incorporates emollients that aid in protecting the skin after frequent use. These new formulations are beneficial because of their relative lack of toxicity and skin irritation, even after frequent long term use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,870 and 5,661,170, to Chodosh, discloses an antimicrobial “SAB” composition that treats microbial infections. The antimicrobial composition includes a quaternary ammonium compound in an aqueous solution, wherein the preferred quaternary ammonium compound is benzalkonium chloride (BZK). The antimicrobial composition also contains a surfactant and the keratolytic agent allantoin (SAB=surfactant, allantoin, and BZK). The composition disclosed is solely antimicrobial in nature and is ideally suited for subcutaneous, cutaneous, or mucosal membrane administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,952 to Modak et al discloses a triple antimicrobial composition having chlorhexidine (or a salt thereof), a quaternary ammonium compound such as BZK, and a chlorinated phenol compound such as parachlorometaxylenol. Optionally alcohol may be included. This composition is stated to be antimicrobial, but it is silent with respect to reducing or controlling viruses.
The prior art has disadvantages. The prior art fails to reduce, control or eliminate certain viruses especially the norovirus (the cruise ship virus) and other similar viruses. There is a need for an antiviral hand sanitizer that is nontoxic and does not irritate the skin after frequent, long term use and is alcohol-free.